Week of Romance
by SilverRoad
Summary: CeCe, Gunther, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Tinka all go on a week gettaway to a cabin. Love and drama is sure to follow, and maybe even friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples: Deuce and Rocky, Ty and Tinka, and Gunther and CeCe. Sorry forany mistakes**

* * *

><p>"The beats are sick; the music is hot; the dancers are even hotter! Welcome to Shake it up Chicago summer dance" Gary annouces and quickly steps off the stage to let the dancers dance. Today was the last kids day of school, and they were having a beach party. Rocky and CeCe stood in their summer clothing, -such as shorts and shirts- next to Gunther and Tinka. Unlike, any other day, Gunther and Tinka were not wearing sparkles. Tinka was wearing shorts and a tank top. Gunther, on the other hand had a blue short on, and a white v neck.<p>

"I can't wait for 5:00" CeCe said excitedly.

Gunther nods "Even though we are not great friends, I don't mind spending a week with you guys"

Rocky nods and looks at Gary, who was motioning them for their part in the dance. Rocky nudges CeCe and runs to the stage. CeCe follows, and so does Gunther and Tinka. They stood behind the group, and the minute the group moved, they started dancing. They jumped out and started the dance that they had learned.

When they finished dancing they quickly grabbed their stuff and went outside. They found Ty in a SUV waiting for them. Since, Ty had gotten his licence, his mom borrowed him the truck. The guys quickly went and got in the car.

"Isn't your mom coming?" Gunther asks from the back

CeCe shakes her head "She said that our uncle is waiting for us there"

"Ok, everyone buckle up" Deuce said and put on his seatbell "Unless you want to buy this insurance card" he pulls out a card from his pocket, and Rocky smacks him. He grabs his arm "What was that for?"

"For talking buisness, when we are on a vacation"

"Okay, everyone buckled up?" Ty asks. When everyone replied yes, he started the car and drove off. The drive to their destination was a long ride. It took 3 hours to get there. When Ty saw the sign leading to the cabin, he followed it. He stops the car in front of an cabin. "Were here" he annouced.

Everyone groaned "Finally!" and Ty rolled his eyes. He was the one doing the driving, while they just sat there and text. Ty got out of the car and helped the girls to their luggages. They went inside and stopped as they got a good look at the place.

"Um, Ty are you sure you took us in the right cabin?" Rocky asks, setting her bag down.

"Look, I'm sure this is our uncles cabin." he looks around "He just didn't finish it for us"

"So this is how we are going to spend our week here?" Tinka asks

Deuce took the chance and walks around "This place is not so bad." he looks outside the window "There's a lake and many fun things for us to do"

Rocky looks at the beaten cabin. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that good either. She knew she wouldn't want to stay here, but she wasn't going to let this little thing ruin her summer week with her friends. "It's not that, anyway. Like Deuce said, there's a lot of things to do" she goes to her uncles closet and opens it. She turns back to the group "There's laser tag, and an Ipad"

"Electronic!" Ty said, running over to Rocky. He grabs it and takes it "I thought uncle was a country man. Who knew he liked Ipads"

"Who doesn't?" Deuce asks. "I just wished I bought my cable"

Gunther sighs "So... what should we do"

Ty shrugs "Get settle in... there's only one problem: there's only 3 bedroom."

Gunther shrugs "That's not so bad. CeCe, and Rocky will be in the same room, you and Deuce will be in the next, and me and Tinka will take the other"

Ty shakes his head "Uh, uh. I'm not sleeping with no dude"

"So what do you suppose we do?" Rocky asks

"How about girls sleep with guys" Deuce suggest. "The girls can pick who they feel trustworthy sleeping with"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I guess that's not a bad idea" Ty says. He turns to the girls "Who do you guys want" he pulls Gunther and Deuce by his side.

The girls looked at each other, wondering who would go first. Rocky nudges CeCe in front.

CeCe stumbles in front "Okay, that is way to hard. Can't we just make a raffle or something"

The guys shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, we'll make a raffle" Rocky says. She opens her bag and takes out three blindfolds. "Now you guys stand over there, and mix the places. Who ever we pick is the one" she hands blindfolds to the girls. "Tinka, go first"

Tinka sighs "Alright then" she puts the blindfold on. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah" CeCe replies

Tinka takes a deep breath in, and starts walking towards the guys. She held her hand in front of her to see where they were. She found all three of them, and started feeling them. After 21 seconds of feeling the guys and stops. "I pick this one" she opens her blindfold to find her hand on Ty's chest. She smiles at him, knowing that they had some past together.

"I guess me and Tinka are together" Ty says, taking her hand. He leads her to the side.

"Now, you guys shuffle" Rocky says. The guys obeyed as CeCe puts on the blindfold. "Go, CeCe" she nudges her forward.

CeCe walks forward doing the same thing Tinka was doing. She hoped she could find which was who, but she couldn't. Deuce hadn't bringed his headphones or his jacket, and they were both wearing t-shirts. She finally stops her hand on a guy. "Um, this one" she takes off her blindfold to find her hand on Gunther.

Gunther looked a little awkward "So, I guess it's me and CeCe"

"So that means I get Deuce" Rocky says.

"You know, I'm kinda feeling hurt" Deuce says

Rocky laughs and goes next to him. She pulls him into a hug "I was only kidding"

"Cool, now lets get to the rooms" Ty says then grabs the bags. He heads to the bag to settle in.

* * *

><p>CeCe and Gunther got the room in the end, while Rocky and Deuce got the middle. They went to their rooms, and now CeCe and Gunther are trying to decide how to sleep together.<p>

CeCe sets her bags down "So how are we going to do the sleeping arrangments?"

"I'll sleep on the floor" Gunther suggested.

CeCe shakes her head "There is no reason for that. How about I sleep under the covers and you sleep over them? That way our bodies won't touch or something"

Gunther nods "Sure"

"Guys, come outside!" they heard Rocky say.

"I guess we'll finish this tonight or tomorrow" CeCe says then goes outside with Gunther behind her. They found the gang sitting on the logs outside staring at the fire. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was thinking about how we would spend this break. Deuce suggested that we sit by the campfire and roast marshmellows, and make smores" Rocky replies

"Does your uncle even have stuff to make smores?" Tinka asks

Ty nods "Yeah. He even has hersheys, so we can make hershey smores"

CeCe sat down, and Gunther followed "So what are we doing now?" she asks

"Telling ghost stories. Now who wants to go first" Rocky asks

"ooh" Gunther says "I will"

Deuce laughs "Gunther, a story about goats is not scary"

Gunther smirks "Trust me: it is not" he clears his throat as everyone looked at him "There once lived a lady named "old lady swanson" who lived alone in the woods somewhere in the U.S around the 1800′s with her only son Named Ted. He was her miracle baby, she couldnt have kids because of medical issues but did eventually concieve Ted later in her adult years. She sowed and made cloths that she later sold. One afternoon as she was workin in her cabin her son Ted was out playing alone by the railroad tracks with his ball. As he played the ball fell near the tracks n when he tried to get it he fell n hit his head on the track n passed out. his face was laying on the tracks, then a train came! n as it passed him it sliced his face off!"

The guys gasps

Gunther continues, "A short time later old lady swanson found her son laying there by the track with his face sliced off. she took him back to their cabin and she wept uncontrollably on her rocking chair with her son on her lap. some say she died on that chair as she cried. Years later her home was turned into a cabin for a camp site which eventually was used by campers. One day a bunch of young campers stayed in her cabin. At one night a young camper had to use the rest room wich was an out house just outside the cabin a short walk away. The kids were taught to take a partner with them if they needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night so young billy woke up and asked marty to go with him. as they walked to the outhouse billy asked marty to keep talkin to him so he knew he was still there after a short walk, marty stopped talking and responed to billy, billy then turns around and doesnt see marty anymore. Billy thinks martys just playing a joke on him so he continues to the bathroom. Once he's there he turns on the light and SEES OLD LADY SWANSON HOVERING OVER HIM WIELDING A BIG KNIFE SCREAMING "GIVE ME YOUR FACE!" THEN SHE SLICES HIS FACE OFF! Some say at night time in the woods somewhere in america you can hear old lady swanson sowing and crying as she sowes the face of kids she murdered onto her son, trying to find a match. Hopefully, we are not in the same cabin" he finishes off smirking

Everyone except Ty was stunned. Ty just only laughed and said "That is so fake"

_Weep, weep, weep_. Everyone gasps and stands up.

"This is just his joke" Ty gets up "I'm sure there is nothing-"

"Give me your face!" a hand touches Ty

Ty screams and quickly runs behind the gang. He heard the gang laughing and raised his head up, to see Gunther where he was standing.

"Sure, Ty" Gunther says then sits down. Eveyone sits too.

"I was just playing, yall" Ty says trying to look cool.

Rocky was still laughing "Sure"

CeCe smiles "You know, even though there's no Tv, we can still have fun. And I'm pretty sure, there is much to come" she takes a marshmellow and starts roasting it.

"Okay, now truth or dare?" Rocky asks CeCe

"Dare" she replies

A sly smirk came across Rocky's lips, as she thought of the dare she had for CeCe.

**Tell me if I should continue or not! Review are much appreciated. And the couples will start to show in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not finish yet. This is just how far I am able to go. I hate having writers block, it is just the worst thing that a writer can get.**

**Anyway, I was wondering if you guys could tell me, If I need to fix something from this, or just help me with the next. I just need the next scene, after they kiss.**

* * *

><p>A sly smirk came across Rocky's face as she thought of the dare for CeCe.<p>

"Okay" rocky says deviously "I dare you to sit on Gunther, rub his hair with your hand, for the rest of the game"

CeCe's expression turned serious to laughter. She knew that Rocky was playing a joke on her, since she would never do that.

"Yeah, Rocky, great joke!" when she saw that Rocky's expression did not change, she got a little scared and quickly says "Truth"

Rocky shakes her head "No! You picked dare, and you will stick with dare"

"Fine!" she turns to Rocky and gives her a fake smile "I'll do it" she slaps Rocky across the head, and gets up.

"Ow" Rocky says holding the back of her head.

CeCe sighs and walks over to Gunther. He opens his arm and welcomes her. She sits down on his lap, and he wraps his hand around her waist. She puts her hand through his blond hair, and starts running her fingers through them.

CeCe turns to Rocky "Truth or dare?" she had the perfect revenge dare for Rocky.

Rocky laughs. She knew she wasn't going to pick dare, because CeCe, would have a bad dare for her. "Truth" she smirks

CeCe's smile fade from her face. How was she suppose to get Rocky when she didn't pick dare. She starts thinking until a great idea hit her.

She smiles deviously "If you could have anyone here in the room to be your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?"

"Ty!" Rocky quickly answers "I would make him run in his underwear around school" she smirks at Ty, and Ty looks her dead in the eye.

"Truth or dare, Rocky" Ty asks

"Dare" Rocky quickly answered, knowing Ty wouldn't make her do something embarrassing.

Ty smirks "I dare you to spend 7 minutes in the closet with Deuce". Ty knew it was weird that he was asking his sister to go in the closet with a guy, but he had to show her that he did not play games when it came to daring.

"I'll escort you myself" CeCe says happily. She gets off of Gunther and grabs Rocky's hand. She also takes in Deuce, and leads them in the cabin. She opens the closet door "Have fun you too", she throws them both inside. "And don't even think about just standing there!" she yells at the door.

Inside the closet Deuce, and Rocky were standing. Rocky was on one side, and Deuce was in the other. Sourrounded by clothes, toys, and some weird thing, they were both scared. Deuce was scared that he was in the closet with his best friend, and Rocky was scared that something might happen between them.

"So," Rocky says looking up in space, awkwardly. "Should we...um... do anthing"

"Well, we could pretend to do something." he snaps his fingers "You could rub your lipstick all over me, and that-"

"I heard that" CeCe yells from outside of the door "Kiss or get locked in here forever"

Rocky shrugs "Maybe we should"

Deuce shrugs back "Okay" he slowly leans forward. Rocky hesitated before leaning in, and touching her lip with Deuce's.

Rocky wanted to believe that it was nothing, but the feeling was not. It was almost magical, she had never pictured herself kissing Deuce before. Deuce, on the other hand had dreamed about it! He remember that her lips were at first moist, and cool, from the roasting of the marshmellows. He had tried not to think about it, but the thought just didn't want to go away. As, She slightly parted her lips , he did the same. Such sweetness he had never imagined! Now as they begin to touch, and tantilize each other... reality sets in. They quickly pull away from each other, and look down.

None of them could believe what just happen. Deuce had just kissed his best friend, and Rocky just tongued down her guy friend.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the scene I am stuck in. If you have any idea for the next one, I would love to hear it. If I get something from either tonight or tomorrow, I'll post it. Thank you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I sense that you guys are pretty mad at me right. It is not my fault. And I wasn't thinking about continuing, because I thought this idea was a bust, but after reading some of the comments, I realized I couldn't just leave it like that. I finally got some ideas and will be uploading, sometime during the week. Please bare with me. I promise next one won't be 3 months after. **

* * *

><p>Shame filled Rocky's whole body as she followed CeCe outside of the cabin and where the gang was. Deuce had ran out before CeCe could ask any questions and now was sitting next to the guys pretending to listen to music. Rocky knew that he was just as embarresed as she was. To make her feel more shame, CeCe has been pretty much bothering her ever since she opened that closet. But revenge was not that far from her hand. The game was not finish, and Rocky was sure that by the end of the night, CeCe was going to pay for making her do that.<p>

"What took you guys so long?" Ty asked, stuffing a marshmallow in his mouth.

"Nothing!" Rocky quickly answers. "Nothing happened. So lets stop talking about it and finish the game"

"Actually, we were just about to go in. It's getting dark, and we have a busy day tomorrow" said Tinka getting up. She motions Ty, and he follows her into the cabin.

Rocky growls under her breath. "Fine. But I will get you back" She says then goes back inside the cabin. Deuce follows shortly, leaving CeCe and Gunther out together.

"CeCe, I think we should get in too" Gunther suggest.

CeCe scoffs. "Oh come on Gunther! Get some excitment in your life! We have been here for only like an hour, and the riskiest thing we have done, is play truth or dare"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should have some fun. Just because they are inside, doesn't mean we have to be."

Gunther chuckles. "CeCe, how are you going to have fun here?"

CeCe starts looking around and finds the core of her fun. "The lake. I saw we go and enjoy the lake."

"CeCe" Gunther started but was cut off when CeCe ran towards the lake. He puffs out a sigh and follows her. She was fast, but not that fast. He caught up with her, the second she stopped to look at the lake. Gunther was shocked at what he saw in front of him. The midnight blue water reflected the sky, the vibrant green grass sat along the border occupied by daisies with moonlight-pale petals. The whole surface make a gentle, waving motion as the breeze passes by. Gunther couldn't help but stare silently as the beauty continued in front of him. He turns his direction to CeCe who was still amazed by how beautiful this is.

"Still want to swim in it?" He asks her, breaking the silence between them.

CeCe shakes her head. "No. I think I just want to look at it."

Gunther nods, and sits on the ground. He pats the seat next to him, motioning CeCe to sit next to him. She hesitated, but took a seat. They were pretty close, but CeCe as usual, tried to keep her distance. As the tiredness grew, she couldn't fight it anymore, and just rested her head on his shoulder. It was later followed by her resting on his lap. She fell asleep on him, but he didn't mind. He simply carried her bridal style back to the cabin, as she snuggled to his neck.

He enters the cabin with her, and goes to their room. He sets her down gently on the bed, and gets ready to sleep too. He slowly and gently got on the bed, and made sure not to wake her up. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, to keep her steady. He drifted off to sleep, but his arm never moved from their position.

* * *

><p>Gunther woke up to the feel of an empty space beside him. He quickly started searching the room for CeCe, but she was not there. Was this all a dream? He asks himself, rubbing his forehead. He could have sworn that CeCe was laying next to him last night, but the bed looked completly untouched.<p>

He quickly shakes his head of the thoughts and grabs his toothbrush, towel, and heads for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour after showering, eating, and pretty much getting his hair the way it's suppose to look, Gunther realized that he was the only one in the cabin. He calls out everyones name, but doesn't hear anything. He decides to go outside and look for them. The minute his foot stepped outside, he was pelted with water balloons. The water was cold, and one of them didn't taste like water.<p>

"Haha, check that!" Ty yells high fiving Deuce who was cracking up.

Gunther opens his eyes. "What the hell, man?" He screams at them.

Ty looks at him in weird way. "What? Were at a cabin with nothing to do, so we decided to prank you"

"Yeah" Deuce backs him up. "Hope you liked my special orange juice"

Gunther snarls under his breath. "You guys are going to pay"

"Pay what?" Rocky asks walking up to the guys. Her hair and clothes were wet from the lake. "Gunther what is on you"

"Trust me, you don't want to know"

Rocky turns her attention to Ty and Deuce snickering. "Seriously guys! You guys pranked him?"

"Yeah! And it was a good one"

"Oh don't worry, Ty" Gunther says with a smirk on his face. "In my country we live for pranks. You better watch your back, because it's going to get messy" He finishes his threat with a devious smirk than slowly walks back into the house.

Rocky strolled back to the lake to finish her morning swim. CeCe was laying on the gorund on a sheet, tanning herself. The minute Rocky walked up to her, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"uh, what is that smell? It smells like pee" She says then props herself up with her elbows.

"The guys pranked Gunther, and I'm pretty sure that was one of them" Rocky explains. "I feel bad for him. His hair was all moosed, and now it will smell like Ty's or Deuce's p..."

CeCe cuts her off. "Rocky please stop talking about Gunther"

"Why?" Rocky asks rasing her eyebrow.

"Because I am trying to advoid him today."

"Again why?"

CeCe sits up. "Let's just say something happened last night, and I don't want it to happen again."

Rocky squeels. "Did you guys kiss?"

"No!" CeCe quickly yells. "Why is that the first thing in your mind?"

"Because I see the way you look at him, and the sexual tention between you two is off the chart" She kneels down next to CeCe. "Now dish!"

CeCe sighs. Once, Rocky wanted to know something, she was not going to stop bugging you. But, she knew she had to tell Rocky, or she was going to suspect something totally off character. She first takes a look around making sure Tinka wasn't around to hear. She would die if anyone besides Rocky found out.

"Okay," She starts. "Last night after you guys went to bed, me and Gunther went out by the lake. We looked at the lake for a long time before I accidently fell asleep on him. He brought me back to the cabin, while I was half asleep. He set me down on the bed and layed next to me."

"Oooh this is getting intense" Rocky says in excitment.

CeCe rolls her eyes. She hadn't even got to the good part. "So after he was next to me, he wrapped his arm..."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys must think I'm an ass for leaving it hanging like that, but I didn't want to spoil it. I am already working on the next one, but can't promise when it's going to be update. But I'll just say that I will complete this story, whether writers block wants me or not. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**for the wait. I know it annoying even I hate it. **

**So starting from where we left off...**

* * *

><p>CeCe rolls her eyes. She hadn't even got to the good part. "So after he was next to me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I swear I was in a dream, but odly enough it was real."<p>

"So is that all that happened?" Rocky asked skeptically.

CeCe shook her head. "I wish. I haven't even got to the worst part yet." CeCe cleared her throat. "So, there I was laying next to him with his arm around my waist and not an inch of space in between us. My eyes were still open and I didn't feel like sleeping. I could tell Gunther was sleeping because I called him and he didn't answer. So after of about an hour of laying down wrapped in his embraced, I started to get up. I felt him tug on my waist and try to pull me back in. That's when he said it"

CeCe just ended her story there. She didn't open her mouth or say another word of what happened after the event.

"Said what?" Rocky yelled in anticapation. It was weird that she was interested in their love life, and didn't want them dating other people instead of each other. Sometimes it freaked her out how much she loved them together.

"Rocky I don't want to say it"

"Just say it already!"

"Fine!" CeCe yelled in defeat. "He said 'don't go. I'm in love with you'"

Rocky's mouth hung open as CeCe finished her sentence. She was completly speechless at what CeCe just told her.

"Rocky!" CeCe yelled in a atempt to snap her friend out of her trance. "Rocky close your mouth; you'll catch bugs"

Rocky still didn't respond. It wasn't until CeCe hit her on her arm that she snapped back to reality. "Um, are you sure he was talking about you?"

"No Rocky I'm not sure. Because they're were about eighty-four people in the bedroom with us" CeCe replied sarcastically. Sometime she wondered how her friend got A's. Not that she wasn't smart, but sometimes her friend wasn't so street smart.

"I'm just saying there could be a possibility that he wasn't talking about you"

"What makes you think that?"

"I mean this is Gunther we are talking about. The guy who has been your enemy since first grade. I just don't believe that he would all of a sudden blurt out his feelings for you."

"Weren't you the one that was always pushing and annoying me about Gunther?"

"Yes I was and still am, but I just don't think he would do something like that." Rocky got up. "And CeCe that's not something to ignore him about."

"You wouldn't say that if it was Deuce who said it to you"

"Me and Deuce are just friends" Rocky stated for the millionth time to CeCe. "I have no romantic feelings towards him whatsoever. And you should be talking? You and Gunther were practically groping each other last night"

"For the last time I was sleeping! He was sleeping! That did not happen! He just held me close to him with his hand around my waist?"

"That groping"

"You should know" CeCe snapped. "You and Deuce do it all the time"

"How would you know? Perv"

"You're one to talk, Mrs. Raquel Martinez." CeCe shot back at Rocky before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

Rocky gasped in horror and quickly looked back to see if anyone was in ear shot. Thank god no one was or else she would died.

"Yeah doesn't feel good, does it?" CeCe asked.

Rocky turned back at CeCe and gave her a death glare. If looks could kill, CeCe would be a pile of ashes flowing in the wind. "This is isn't over" She says before walking back to the cabin.

CeCe rolled her eyes at Rocky than returned back to her regular tanning. With all the stress in the world she didn't have time to be fighting with her friend. Wasn't it bad enough that now she was going to spend the rest of the week with the words I love you-

"CeCe"

CeCe quickly jumped up and put her hand on her heart. _Oh my god that felt so real, _CeCe thought. _It was like Gunther actually said my name, finishing the sentence._

"CeCe are you okay?" CeCe heard the voice again. She turned around Gunther staring at her. "You look like a spider crawled on you" Gunther finished then chuckled.

CeCe faked a giggle in order not to let him know that she uncomfortable around him.

"Um I thought it was a bug but it was just a..." CeCe eyes started roaming around the area looking for an excuse. "... fly" _Fly? You couldn't do better than that?_ CeCe's inner voice yelled at her.

Gunther rose one of his eyebrow and eyed her. She was definitely acting weirder around him.

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah" CeCe quickly answered.

Silence filled the area they were in and only sound that was heard was the sound of the wind hitting the water in the lake, or blowing through some leaves. None of them opened their mouth and timed seemed to drag by every second they were waiting for the other to say something. Finally after what seemed like hours of quiet, Gunther made the first move.

"Can I ask you a question?"

CeCe nodded.

"Where were you last night?"

CeCe's heart immediately started beating faster. Why was she feeling like this? She shouldn't feel weird around Gunther-heck she shouldn't even feel at all around Gunther. At least not the feelings she was feeling right now. Was it scared? Was it love? No! It couldn't be love.

"I know you were with me last night because I was the one that put you in the bed" Gunther started again, snapping CeCe out of her world. "But when I woke up with morning the bed looked like it hadn't even been touched at all. What happened?"

CeCe opened her mouth to say something but the words came out croaked. She cleared her throat twice. "Do you sleep talk?"

Gunther shook his head. "Not one that I recall. Why?"

"Because you said something last night"

Silence hit again but it was just for a second.

"Did I say something vulgar to you?"

CeCe shook her head. She wished he would have said that. Maybe it wouldn't make her feel like this.

"No you said something else than that."

"What was it?"

CeCe hesitated before opening her mouth. She took a deep breath in and out. "You said, "'don't go. I'm in love with you'" The words seemed to hang thick in the cool air before them. Neither one of them said anything to each other but just gazing.

Gunther cleared his throat. "Are you sure I said that?"

"Yes Gunther I heard you say it-we were the only one in the room. Who else could have said it?"

"Did I say your name?"

"No"

"Then how can you tell if I was talking to you or about you?"

His question rung a bell in her head. _Stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Um I don't really recall...but I did hear you say that"

"So you just assume I was talking about you?"

"Wouldn't you if I said that to you?" CeCe snapped at him. She was getting a little mad about the way Gunther was talking. It was as if he was accusing her of framing him.

"No I wouldn't. I would try and find out the information before I go and accuse you of loving me"

"I'm not accusing you of anything! I heard you say it and if you're denying it then you are a liar!"

"How am I a liar if I don't even know what happened? Do you have any proof?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Next time I'll put the cameras and tape recorder in the room before I go to sleep" CeCe said sarcastically.

Gunther shook his head. "Whatever CeCe" He walked away from her and went towards the lake. He was now standing about two feet from the lake. He bended down and grabbed a rock next to his feet.

"What do you mean whatever?" CeCe yelled getting up from where she was. She walked over to Gunther, grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around so he was facing her. "Gunther I'm talking to you!"

Gunther turned back around and threw the rock in the lake, creating ripples of water as it skipped across and sunk four feet from where he threw it. He ignored her question and bended down to pick up another rock, only to have it smack out of his hand before he could throw it.

"I asked you a question and I demanded an answer" CeCe snarled at him.

"What do you want me to say, CeCe? Say that I do love you?"

"No of course not!"

"Well then what the hell do you expect from me?"

"I expect the truth"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"The truth is that I am annoyed. I am annoyed that I can't even talk in my sleep without getting accused of confessing my love for you!" Gunther turned his back on her.

CeCe put one hand on Gunther's shoulder in an attempt to turn his face to hers but he shrugged her off. CeCe tried again but he turned around his pushed her arm away from him. CeCe was unprepared for that push and stumbled back a little, getting her sandals in the mud and making them slippery. She started flapping her arm around in the air trying to regain her balence but it wasn't working. Gunther tried grabbing her hand and holding on but the tanning lotion she had on her hand made it difficult and she slipped away from his grasp and fell in the water.

"CeCe you okay?"

"No!" CeCe yelled back, splashing her arm in the water. The movement was making her move back and further. "Gunther help me!"

Gunther was about to go in but quickly pulled back when an idea hit his mind. What if she was playing him? _She can swim, I'm sure. This is just a prank to pull me into the water with her. _The thought ran in Gunthers mind. He may have been foreign but he was not stupid. He had seen this done many time and was not about to fall victim to it.

"Nah, I'm sure you can swim back"

"What? Gunther I can't swim" CeCe made clear but only got a laughter from him.

"Yeah right. I already know how this is going to going to go"

"I am not kidding!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come yesterday you wanted to swim"

"I wasn't really going to swim. Gunther you have to believe m-" The rest of the words came out in a gurgle.

"You are a really good actress" Gunther said clapping his hands together. His smile grew smaller and smaller as he no longer heard her voice. He could not see her face but only the top of her red hair. "CeCe the joke is over" He sighed. "I'm not falling for it CeCe." When she said nothing again he got worried. He quickly jumped in the water and swimed towards her. He swimmed behind her and went under the water. He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her head up from the water. He held on to her with one hand then swimmed back to grass.

He quickly pulled her on the grass and layed her down.

"CeCe you won." He said staring at her motionless body. "CeCe!" He yelled but she layed there motionless. "Oh crap!" He exclamed. He quickly placed one hand on top of the other, interlocked his fingers, in the middle of her chest and started pushing. He titled her head back, pinched her nose and started breathing in her mouth. The ventilation lasted for about four seconds before he was pushed away and a gasping CeCe shot up from the ground coughing.

"You okay?" He asked her.

CeCe glared at him. "Okay? You practically let me drown in there"

"I rescued you"

"What if I would have been in there a little longer?"

"I would have already saved you. And besides this is your fault."

CeCe growled and grabbed the tanning lotion bottle that was laying four feet behind her and threw it at him. Gunther tried to catch it but he missed it and it struck him on the forehead. He exclaimed in pain and held his forehead.

"What the hell?"

"Why don't you go to hell?" CeCe yelled at him then got up and walked away.

Gunther let out a deep breath and fell backward on the grass. _I am never going to live this down_. Now CeCe hated him and he hated himself for acting like an ass towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was mostly GeCe, but the next one will involve all the couples. Some of them might have less than one.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for not updating sooner, but I was so busy that I barely had time to write. **

**And I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you. I really hope it doesn't. **

**And sorry for some mistakes that you may find in this chapter. I really hope there's not a lot, because I re-read it and fixed the ones I found. If you find one, I am really sorry. **

* * *

><p>Wet, cold, and angry. These were the only two words that described CeCe at this moment. And boy was she furious. Furious at Gunther. She was mad at him for thinking she made half the stuff she said a lie, and for almost leaving her to drown. She furiously avoids Tinka and marches up the stairs.<p>

"CeCe why are you so wet?" Ty asked as she made his way past him.

Without turning around, CeCe angrily answered, "Why don't you ask Gunther?" and went inside the cabin.

Ty raised his eyebrow and looked at Rocky, but Rocky only shrugged her shoulders before running after CeCe.

"Ladies," Deuce shook his head and made his way behind the cabin, leaving Ty and Tinka alone.

Ty turned his attention to Tinka.

"I swear, we are not even here for two days and already we have drama." Tinka comments, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Tell me about it," Ty answers, "This week is supposed to be fun. So far the only fun we had was roasting marshmallows—and mine was burn!"

Rolling her eyes at Ty, Tinka said. "I wish there was a way to get us all together without fighting. Like a, like a," she struggled to find the words. "Barbeque!" she screams, raising one finger in the air.

"What?" Ty asked

"A bar-be-que," Tinka enunciated. "We gather up everyone, eat, have fun, and forget all our troubles. I even know what we're going to do tomorrow." she holds both of her hand in front of her. "Picture it: a booming stereo, lights, firework, strudel…"

"Tinka," Ty yelled, snapping his fingers in front of her. "We are not hosting a New Year's party"

Tinka rolled her eyes at him again. "I think you know what I'm talking about. A party tomorrow; and the next day a pool…"

"How about we focus on tonight?" Ty asked, interrupting her yet again.

She looked at him in utter annoyance. She hated being interrupted but she managed with it. Smiling at him, she answered, "Right, tonight, we host a barbeque…" her smile faded a little. "…if your uncle has a grill."

"Mhmm, I'll go check," Ty says before running to the back of the cabin.

She nodded and turned her attention up at the sky. She looked up at the gently clouds as the pictures of the upcoming barbeque flash across her mind. She could see it now: The rapper—or Ty—settled up outside the cabin and her favorite CDs playing outside while the others mingled back and forth from inside to outside. She'd kept the back deck decorated with lots of colorful lights, tiki torches and a copper fire pit to add ambiance after dark. Food all over: chips, salsa, guacamole, tamales, cookies, pies, cakes—

"Were in luck, he has one." Ty yelled as he ran back to Tinka. He saw her staring into the distance and lightly tapped her on the shoulders. "Tinka! Tinka…" he was stopped with her clasping her hand onto his mouth.

"You know, I'm already visualizing the tape over your mouth." she removed her hand from him.

"Well sorry for taking you out of rainbow land." he earned a glare from Tinka after finishing that sentence. "I saw the grill."

Just as he finished that, Tinka let out a scream.

"Is it in good shape?" she asked, clearly thrilled.

"Yeah, it's just a little dusty but it can work. It just needs a good cleanup."

"Well then," Tinka clapped both of her hand together. "We have some preparing to do. Ty you go clean the grill and I'll get the foods."

Hearing this, Ty's eyes popped out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he yelled. "Why do I have to clean the grill?"

Tinka yet again rolled her eyes. "Because you are the man...or half one,"

"Ha, and you're such a lady." Ty mocked her.

She laughed at him. "Of course I'm not. That category falls to you." and with that she turned around and went inside the cabin. Ty grumbled under his breath before making his way back around the cabin.

...

Mentally cursing himself, Gunther walked back to cabin. CeCe and her words were rambling on in his mind and he cursed himself for talking to her like that. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did say those things. Or is CeCe lying?

He couldn't bring himself to think of a good explaining for this thing. Only God knows what happened that night...and possibly CeCe. Wow this was so confusing!

He stopped his mentally rambling the second he saw four angry pair of eyes on him, as soon as he entered the cabin and went to his/CeCe's room.

"CeCe," he started but she just shook her head and held up her hand up to stop him.

"Forget it Gunther."

"Will you just hear me?" he started moving closer to her but she moved back. Knowing that she was going to keep moving back, he stopped in his track.

"Just leave it alone." Rocky says to him, as she saw his second attempt fail.

Gunther sighed. "Can you just give me, like, two minutes to talk?"

The room was silence as neither of them said anything. Gunther desperately waited for her to respond to his question. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally answered.

"Okay,"

A wave of relieve passes through Gunther and he lets out a sigh. He still has a chance.

"Great. Can we talk in private?"

"Fine,"

**…**

After Rocky had left, Gunther immediately walked forward CeCe before she had time to reject. He was standing face to face with her and she was not backing away from him. His eyes roamed her face as he tried to find the right words. He should have remembered to think of his speech before asking to talk to her. Now he was going to stand in front of her and sound like a complete idiot.

Without thinking about it, his hand reached up and tucked the wet strand of hair that stuck to her forehead behind her ear. He found her eyes staring directly into his and his throat when dry. He had never been this close to her without her either pushing him off or them bickering. But now they were in front of each other without so much of an inch between them, without any of them saying something.

"Gunther," her breathy voice snapped him out of his trance and he had to blink a couple of times before regaining his composure.

He moved back a little but not enough. "Sorry," he moved his hand in the air. "The hair was distracting me."

She chuckled a bit and pointed to his hair. "Your hair is clung to your face more than a leech would and yet mine bothers you."

"I'm weird like that." he smiled at her. "But anyway, I wanted to apologize…about not believing you were drowning." When she didn't say anything he went for another one. "It's not that I didn't believe you…" he paused, sighing. "But I just can't believe that…you know what? Can we forget that the last scene didn't happen?"

"What scene?"

"The scene where you fell…"

CeCe raised her hand. "Gunther I know what you meant."

He smiled at her. "Good, because I need you to be happy to accept my offer,"

Now CeCe was confused. "Gunther what are you talking about?"

"I obviously don't want to repeat what happened with us…so I was wondering if you would like to take swimming lessons from me?"

"What?"

"Come on, CeCe. This way the incident cannot happen again."

CeCe immediately started refusing, shaking her head at him and saying no. Gunther was not in the mood to argue with her so he just did what his mind was screaming at him to do. He gave into the need to touch her, cradling her face between his hands, surprising them both.

He took a second before saying, "It'll be okay. I won't let you get hurt." He stroked her face with his thumb and stared straight into her eyes. Her eyes never left his and his hand never left her face. Not that she was complaining. The feel of Gunther's hand on her cheeks and him so close to her, sent an electrical tingle down her spine.

Why was she feelings this way? This is Gunther we are talking about, she should feel nothing…but yet she can't help the butterflies that are having a party inside her stomach and the electricity that was running through her.

"Okay?"

Blinking slightly, her focus went back to him. "What?"

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Oh…okay."

A smile crept up his lips and his gaze was fixed on her. The silence between them was thunderous. She wondered if he could hear her heartbeat. It was beating like a marching band and she hated that he was smiling at her and how his eyes never left hers. Not only that but he did not take his hand off her face.

She saw him move forward a little and her lips slightly parted as she waited—

"Okay! When I said everyone's helping, I mean everyone!"

Tinka's voice in the background seemed to break the spell that was on them and Gunther quickly dropped his hand from her face. CeCe couldn't hide the heat that was rushing to her cheeks and quickly turned her head. Gunther turned around to meet Tinka.

"What's going on?" Tinka asked motioning to them.

"Nothing," Gunther quickly answered. "I was just asking her if she would like to take lessons from me, but you came in and interrupted us."

Tinka clearly didn't buy it but she went along with it. "Kay…but you two do have to help. If we want this to be done right we are going to need full participation." She clapped her hands. "Chop, chop!" and ran back outside.

CeCe made the first move and tried to go outside, but Gunther grabbed her armed and turned her around to face him.

"What time do you want to start?" his throat was becoming dry and he wondered if she noticed that about him.

"Can I tell you later?"

He gave her a small smile then released her arm. Turning on her heel, CeCe left the room.

**…**

Gunther couldn't believe his eyes as he went outside after drying his clothes. _Everyone _was working on something. Ty was cleaning the grill; Rocky and CeCe were setting the table; and Tinka was getting the foods out. He wondered how exactly Tinka had gotten burgers and fresh meat but when he saw the bag with _Sal's market_ he got his answer.

Walking down the steps he walked next to Tinka and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Tinka's eyes sparkled as she heard that and a smile crept up her lips. "Of course you can Gunther! You can help Ty cook the foods."

"I got them full!" Deuce yelled as he came back with two buckets filled with water balloons.

"Hey Gunther come help me already!"

Gunther chuckled at Ty and went next to him. "What?"

"Help me light this thing up." he nudged the grill towards Gunther. Gunther nodded and grabbed the charcoal and poured it in the grill. He poured the fluid on the charcoal and lit it with the match that was on the ground next to the bag of charcoal.

Turning his head Gunther asked Tinka, "Are we ready to start grilling?"

"Yeah, start with the ribs—I'll get the barbeque sauce."

"Good," Ty raised his hand, smothered by black powder and dirt, and shook his head. "I'm going to watch the evidence off my hands. You don't want to know the things I found in there." he walked past them and disappeared into the cabin.

"You are officially in charge of the cooking," CeCe said, handing Gunther the tongs she was holding in her hand. He chuckled and took it.

"Can you grab me the ribs?"

She handed him the ribs and he threw it on the grill. Standing next to the grill, Gunther's eyes never left the ribs. He wanted this thing to go well. With the way the guys were laughing and having a good time it was really starting to seem like a real vacation. Grabbing them with the tongs, Gunther flipped the sides over and set some hotdogs next to it.

A few minutes past before Gunther could smell the delicious aroma that was coming up in the air. It almost made his mouth water as he took it in. The ribs were almost cooked to perfection and he smothered them with barbeque sauce to add to the smell. The combination became a taste sensation for all noses nearby.

"Yo, what's cooking?" Ty asked as he went next to the grill and inhaled the scent of the ribs.

"You're just in time," Gunther said as he picked one up. "Get me a paper plate,"

Ty complied and the ribs were set down on the plates. He came back to Gunther with a spatula and some burgers.

"Start cooking and don't forget: I like mine with extra cheese." he chuckled after finishing his comment and went with the burgers to the table.

Seeing the ribs on the table, CeCe shook her head, went over to Gunther and grabbed the barbeque sauce from him.

"You suck at decorating them." she giggled at him then went back to the table and added more sauce on them.

Traveling back and forth from Gunther to the table, the gang was all busy with setting and arranging the food. It took a few minutes to get ready but pretty soon the table was filled with burgers topped with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese and sauce; hotdogs with mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise for Gunther; the ribs were enclosed with barbeque sauce and some even with hot sauce.

Turning the grill off and walking towards the table, Gunther commented, "Isn't a little weird to be having barbeque at 1 P.M?"

"Seriously?" CeCe's eyebrow arched up at him. "You're one to talk about weird,"

"Yeah, because I'm the one that once called my grandma to go meet boys at the mall," Gunther quipped.

CeCe gasped and yelled, "That was one time!"

"I wonder if they went bra shopping." Deuce teased and everybody except for CeCe laughed.

CeCe glared at him, grabbed a rib and stuffed it in his mouth before saying, "Make your mouth useful for once."

Shrugging Deuce grabbed the rib that was hanging from his mouth and took a bite out of it. The rib was grilled to a perfect al dente so that it was still firm yet soft when you bit into it. The sauce was a perfect blend of spices that marry so well he could feel an explosion of flavors in his mouth. Topped by a little bit of hot sauce that added that extra little kick that made him want to keep eating.

"Dang, Deuce," Rocky joked. "Could you wait till we all start eating?"

Mouth full Deuce replied, "Nope," and took another rib and added some more hot sauce to it.

They all sat around the table and started eating. CeCe was in the middle of Gunther and Rocky, while Ty was in the middle of Deuce and Tinka. Conversations ensued quickly and pretty soon all of them were cracking up to a joke about one of Deuce's embarrassing moment.

Separating himself from the conversation, Gunther followed CeCe in the house when she went to get more ice cubes for her drink.

Not wasting time and getting right to the point, Gunther said, "So do you want to start your training at around 2 or 3 o'clock?"

"Why so early?" she questioned as she took a sip from her now cold beverage.

"Because if we do it later, the sun will go down and that's much dangerous."

Shrugging CeCe replied. "Kay," and gave him a small smile before going back outside. After the embarrassing moment that had happened between her and him in the lake, you would think she would feel uncomfortable with him, but she wasn't. She actually felt comfortable but she was still worried a little about tonight when it came time for sleeping.

"…I dare you to let us pelt you with water balloon." Rocky was saying to Ty when CeCe came back out.

But Ty shook his head at her and said, "Uh, uh, I am not getting pelted with water balloons."

"Come on Ty, please!" Rocky started to beg, but Ty continued to shake his head.

"If you want to do it so bad, why don't you go and get pelt with water balloons." he offered and she scowled at him.

"Come on Ty, It would bring…"

"Oh my God!" Tinka yelled as she took one of the balloons from the bucket that was unusually sitting by her foot, and threw one at Ty's head. "There!" she exclaimed.

Ty's eyes bulge as he felt the cool water dripping on his forehead. Getting up he proclaimed, "Uh, Uh, someone is not getting out of here dry," before grabbing two balloons. Tinka started backing away and holding her hand out in front of her as if to protect her. But Ty didn't care as he assaulted her outfit and hair with them.

Tinka stomped her foot on the ground and said, "My outfit is ruined," before clasping her hand on her eyes and running inside the house.

The second she left, Ty instantly felt guilt waver over his shoulders for what he did to her.

The second she left, Ty instantly felt guilt waver over his shoulders for what he did to her. He had never seen Tinka cry before—even in the first grade when they were making fun of her accent, she never cried. And now he was the reason she was crying and her dress was ruined. Mustering all the courage he had to go and apologize, Ty followed her inside.

"Wow, that's the first time I have seen Tinka cry before," Gunther broke the silence and everyone's gaze turned to him. "You better go and apologize"

"I know. I feel so bad." Ty muttered before walking inside the cabin.

Walking past Deuce and Rocky, Gunther made his way to CeCe. "Wanna start now?"

Involuntary a smile crept up CeCe's face before she answered, "Sure,"

_Should I do it?_ CeCe thought. She thought about taking his hand in hers but she wondered if she should do. She and Gunther weren't exactly friends or enemies but they were some boundaries that she did not want to cross.

Deciding against doing it, she motioned for him to follow her and started walking towards the lake. He jogged next to her and they started talking.

"So how long are we going to be practicing?" she asked him.

"Not long. And besides, were not going to go over everything, just a few strokes and then we'll keep practicing until you get the hang of it."

She nodded at him and they walked in silence until they arrived near the lake.

"You're going to swim with your clothes on?" he asked her when they were in front of the lake.

"Yeah, I am. You?"

"Nope." he said before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the ground. Her mouth was agape when she saw his shirtless state and it took her a little time to get her facial expression back. It wasn't like this was the first time that she had seen a boy without a shirt on, but to see Gunther was another story. He wasn't all muscular like a body builder or really skinny. He was slimmed and though his abs weren't that noticeable, you were still able to still them if you were close to him or at least two feet away.

The next thing to come off of Gunther was his pants. He was now standing in front of her with his boxers and CeCe couldn't help but snicker at his chicken legs.

"Where's the sparkles?" she managed to say through her laughter.

Rolling his eyes he answered, "Now what would I look like wearing sparkly boxers?"

"You wear worse than that at school."

Shaking his head, he said, "We are here to learn how to swim, not make fun of my boxer"

"But I like making fun of you," she quipped with a pout.

"This is going to be a horrible day." he muttered then went stepped into the water.

**…**

"CeCe get in the water!" Gunther yelled for the seventh time from the water. He has been in the water for about eight minutes now and he was getting wrinkly and annoyed. CeCe refused to get three feet in the water and he was getting impatient. They were not going to get anywhere if she refused to cooperate.

"CeCe I swear I drag you in here even if I have to do it with you kicking and screaming!" he was not kidding when he said that. He was so angry that he was getting to the point where he would do anything to get her in the water.

"You're in too deep!" she shouted back.

"That's it!"

Before she knew it, Gunther was swimming towards her. She shrieked before turning around and starting to run back, but before she knew it, his hands were wrapped around her waist and she was being carried into the water.

Hitting his wrapped arms around her waist with her fist, she tried to break free while yelling, "Gunther let go off me!"

"I warned you!" was the last thing CeCe heard before she was hurled forcefully into the water. She screamed as the shock of hitting the water stung and reverberated throughout her body. To her advantages, she was not in the cavernous area of the pool so she quickly raised her head above the surface of the water. Spitting out the water that had found its way into her mouth, she brushed the poor excuse of what was once her bangs, out of her forehead.

"Sorry, CeCe, but I had to do." He shrugged his shoulders. "And your way over exaggerating, you're not even that wet," he chuckled.

"If I could only find a rock big enough to kill you!"

"I'm pretty sure you can't lift your head to throw at me." he laughed at his own joked.

"Ugh!" she shrieked. "Gunther help me out!"

"Nope." he shook his head. "If you are to learn to swim, you need to stop being scared and stop risking your chances of drowning!"

He swam towards her and easily dodged the punch she was fixing for him.

"Now, let's start your first lesson." he stuck out his arm for her. "Come here."

"I can't genius! I don't know how to!" she screamed. God he was frustrating, she thought. She hated being here in this death water with her life in the hand of him. He was not taking this seriously at all and she cursed herself for stupidly agreeing into this.

Swimming over to her, he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him so that her chest was clinging to his chest. Without her even noticing it happening, she was turned and now her back was firmly pressed against his chest and his hands were holding her steady with his hand on her waist.

Bending his head towards her ear and whispering, "Now this is a very easy step, so don't freak out or you'll ruin it."

Her heart started pounding against her ribcage as she felt body being pulled back. When she was done, she was lying on her back in a total 180 degrees. She felt him slowly move away from her back so her body was now lying on top of the water with his hands under her for support. Still she didn't feel safe.

"Gunther…"

"Shh, don't talk, just do." he whispered.

"Gunther how is this supposed to help me with swimming?"

"Just stay there so you can learn how to float on your own."

"Gunther…"

"CeCe for once just listen to me! Just stay here and softly kick or act like you're pedaling on your bike only backwards."

"I don't know about," she started but stopped herself. If she wanted to learn how to swim she had to listen. Slowly she started moving her legs under the water. "How's this?"

"Perfect, just keep doing it and try to increase your speed a little."

"I think I'll stay at this speed."

"Kay,"

She was doing well but pretty soon her legs were starting to give out. The muscles in her legs started hurting and she felt like she was going to give up.

"This is starting to hurt Gunther."

Slowly he retrieved his hand out from under her and she quickly grabbed him for support.

"CeCe just let go, you're doing fine."

Shaking, she reluctantly released him and let out a laugh when she realized that she was floating without his help.

"I'm doing it," she giggled in excitement.

"Yeah, you're doing great." he encouraged her. "Now just mimic a windmill with your arms." he started demonstrating the move to her while explaining to her, "Now, both arms should be fully extended at all times with palms open. Lift your right arm out of the water by your hip and rotate it upward. While the right arm is moving through the air, the left arm is supposed to be underwater and rotating downward and back toward your hip. Use your open palm to move the water. Kick your legs up and down in quick succession, with toes pointing away from your body."

Doing the moves carefully like he told her, CeCe started laughing as she started moving. She was doing it! She was swimming! Endless giggles exploded out of her as she maneuvered in the water.

"What's next?" she asked, making her way towards him.

"I think we'll stop with this lesson. We'll pick it up tomorrow with a new one. Kay?"

"Kay," she responded.

Gunther smiled to himself as he watched her do her backstrokes with her eyes closed. There was just something about the way she was moving that made the smile on his face become permanently. Whether it was the way her crimson hair clung to her ches—

"Can I leave now Gunther? I'm getting all wrinkly,"

Her voice snapped him out of his thought and he took a second before processing what she had said to him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

He stretched his hand out to her and pulled her out of the water and onto the grass.

"Thanks Gunther. I appreciate you doing this," she stood on her tiptoe and placed a kiss on his cheeks. When she pulled away she had a full smile on her face and she giggled at his frozen expression. Shaking her head she walked past him and made her way back to the cabin.

Placing his hand on the side that she kissed him, he smiled and whispered, "Welcome," before turning around and following her.

He was going to enjoy teaching her how to swim.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know long. But I wanted to make it up for you guys for not updating sooner. And don't worry, next chapter will have Deuce and Rocky and will go back to the topic of the kiss they shared. <strong>

**And I just want to say that even if it's three months and I still haven't updated a new chapter, just know I will sometime. I will stick with this story until the end.**

**And sorry for making you read all those Author notes. **


End file.
